


Guys I need to find this fanfic

by ButterScrubz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Healing, Help, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Moving On, Redstone (Minecraft), Trauma, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterScrubz/pseuds/ButterScrubz
Summary: please help me if you know the name of it or any info on it
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Guys I need to find this fanfic

So the fanfic is this:

Tommy loses his wings from the nuke that Niki lead him to, so Sam gives him prosthetics for them. Maybe in the next chapter or so Phil and Technoblade find Tommy in his dirt house working with Sam for the hotel, and they are working on redstone. Phil overhears Tommy calling Sam dad, and sees Tommy's wings are gone ( a few maths passed after the nuke incident ) and he's devastated, but Tommy is like lmao these have been gone for months you're a shit father if you didn't know. I think one of the last lines are that Tommy's heart has healed and moved on, but Phil and Technoblade now have an aching hole in their heart. 

I'd appreciate any help about this fic cause I loved it so much!


End file.
